The McQuaids brothers are back !
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: A 17 year-old girl is found dead near the high school HALL:heroine overdose.Several teens died of OD the last few months, always near this school. Something wrong with this drug? Tom & Doug go undercover as the McQuaids & stuff happen. REVIEWS 4 MORE
1. At the Jump Street Chapel

**Author : Maryline****  
  
Date : August 2004 but I began translating in September**

****

_Thanks Rubi for correcting this English version_

**Summary :  
**  
A teen girl is found dead near the high school HALL. She was 17. Cause of death : heroine overdose. That's not the first case. Several teens died of overdose the last few months and always near this high school. Is there something wrong with this drug ? The autopsy of the last victim will tell us more. Tom and Doug will go undercover as the McQuaids brothers, to that high school to find out what's going on. The McQuaids are back ! Please R&R. 

**Give me reviews and I'll add chapters, thanks !**

****  
  
Johnny DEPP : Thomas "Tom" Hanson (also Tommy)  
Peter DeLuise : Douglas "Doug" Penhall (also Douggi)  
Steven Wiliams : Captaine Adam Fuller  
Holly Robinson-Pete : Judy Hoffs  
Dustin N'Guyen : Ari Ioki

------------------  
  
**CHAPTER 1 : At the Jump Street Chapel  
**  
  
The officers are already in the Chapel of Jump Street, only Captain Fuller is missing. That's "the Chapel" of Jump Street cause it was a Chapel before. We're on Monday morning.  
  
7:33 : Tom, Doug and Ari are playing basketball inside the building cause Fuller's not here yet. Playing basketball helps them to have less stress before a new day of work. Judy's at at her desk looking at her papers. The guys don't really count the points since they're just playing waiting for Fuller to come in. None of the officers have been on a mission the past few days. They love to be on mission cause it's a bit like being an actor for them. They're always someone else, they play a different role. Of course there're the busts and stuff. but for them the best part of the missions are when they tell who they really are and they show their police badge. In a way we can say working undercover allows them to stay young in their head and they need to be to be able to understand teen's problems, what they have in mind. It's important they can understand them, their feelings. to help them and bust them when necessary.  
  
7:45 : Captain Fuller arrives at Jump Street.  
He says hello to his young officers and goes to his desk to take off his jacket and take files to explain the new mission to his officers.  
  
The guys stop playing basketball and Judy stands up to join them. Fuller walks up to the officers, files in hand.  
  
…


	2. The mission

**Thanks very much "tree" for your review. This is a 15 chapters story but I only translated 3 so far. I'll try to translate as fast as possible and ask my corrector to check. Hope you'll love the story.**

**----------------------**

**CHAPTER 2 : The mission  
**  
  
Fuller takes a last quick look at the files in front of the officers wondering what the new mission is going to be about.  
  
- Yesterday evening, says Fuller, a young girl was discovered dead near the High school HALL. She was 17. Cause of death : heroine overdose.  
- This shit killed again !!! says Doug.  
- Yes, says Fuller, it's a pity !  
- How can young people begin to taste that stuff ? asks Judy.  
- You know Judy, says Tom, sometimes there's so many people pushing them to try it that they can't resist !  
- We have to destroy the whole trafic and succeed in doing that, says Ari.  
- Let me finish, says Fullers. That's not the first case of death by overdose near that High school those last times. Something must happen with the drug, she must be cut badly or too pure. We'll know more after this girl's autopsy.  
  
Fuller thinks a few moments on his way to infiltrate his officers.  
  
- Well, he says. Hanson and Penhall you'll act as the McQuaids brothers again. Brothers who don't fear anything and love to be seen. You have to show you want to have fun as soon as possible. As soon as someone proposes you drugs we could begin.  
  
Doug is happy to act as the McQuaids brothers again still with his best friend Tom. Doug is a bit like the McQuaids so it's not something hard to do for him and it's funny. He can do stupid things and be in the center of the others' opinion.the center of attention  
Tom is a bit unhappy cause it's not his temper to act like the McQuaids. Plus, as he always says, he didn't become a cop to be in class again. Even if he has lots of fun being the McQuaids brothers with his best friend Doug he doesn't really love that anymore. He has the impression to be someone else. Well, in fact, that's the purpose of a mission, to be someone else.  
  
- Come on Tom, Doug says, smile a little, we'll have fun.  
- You know what? I'm fed up with being the McQuaids again and again. That's not me at all, says Tom  
- Hanson, Fuller says, I understand your point of view but acting like the McQuaids is a good way for everyone to see you as soon as you get in the high school, everybody will know you. Just do a few stupid things. and the next will come.  
- Yes, I understood, says Tom, and I'm sure time will pass so fast !.  
  
- Hoffs and Ioki you'll be 2 dealers wanting to buy a big quantity of drugs. After small transactions you'll ask for a bigger one and you'll ask to see the big boss, not someone else.  
  
Everyone's looking at each other thinking about the best way to interpret their role.  
  
- How long do we have to resolve this affair ? asks Judy  
- As fast as you can, answers Fuller. But it must be over before this weekend.  
- Before this weekend ? repeats Doug.  
- Wow, says Tom, we gotta hurry.  
- That's right, says Fuller, you must act very fast. Ari and Judy you have to ask for a for a small quantity of drugs today.  
  
Fuller gets back into his office to search for the money he'll give his officers.  
  
- Here you are, says Fuller to Ari and Judy, $1,000 to invest today.  
  
Ari puts the money into his jacket.  
  
- And here are also $1,000 for Hanson and Penhall, says Fuller while giving them the money.  
  
- Before I forget, says Fuller giving papers to his officers, here are your files. Read them and learn them, you must know everything about your life. !  
  
On Tom's file it's written that he gets bad grades in mostly all courses and disturbs the others.  
It's written the same thing about Doug except he really disturbs the others and can't stand people not having an interest in him.  
Both of them were expelled from their old high school and were transferred to the HALL High School, a technical school.  
  
- Great, says Tom, we'll have to work with our hands !  
- Don't give the death rattle Tommy, says Doug. Your pretty little hands will still be as pretty at the end of the day.  
- Very funny ! Tom answers giving Doug a look saying leave me alone"stop making fun of me !"  
  
It's also written they were arrested several times for possession of drugs, drug consumption, and violence against others.  
  
On Ari's and Judy's files it's only written they quit High school and were since arrested several times on account of drugs affairs and fights.  
  
Fuller looks at each of the officers reading their files.  
  
- Anything else ? he asks. Are you ready to act ?  
- Absolutely, says Doug.  
- Lets go, says Tom. I know we'll laugh a lot ! We'll already be late for the first day so everyone will notice us. That's already a good point for the McQuaids brothers !  
  
…


	3. Approach

**Thanks** Tree **for your reviews and for telling me in English Ari is written Harry. Here in Belgium it was always written Ari, lol. I'll try to change in the other chapters. The entire story is 15 chapters long. Hope you'll enjoy !**

****

**----------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3 : Approach  
**  
  
It's now 8:10 and the officers leave Jump Street, they take their car to go homego home and get ready for the mission.  
  
- I'll come to your house when I'm ready so we'll go together in my car, ok ? Doug says.  
- Sure, Tom answers.  
  
After a few minutes they all arrive to their accommodation. They all live 5 minutes away from the Chapel of Jump Street.  
  
Tom puts on his jeans with a hole in it, a white sweatshit with brown sleeves and a sleeveless jacket with a hole in it as well. He also puts a bandana in his hair. He doesn't forget the earrings. He takes a look at himself in the mirror : "a perfect rebel" he thinks. He's very sexy dressed that way but he doesn't seem to notice it.  
  
Doug also puts on his jeans with a hole in it and a white sweatshirt with a green jacket over it. He also puts earrings and frost on his hair but no bandana.  
  
Judy puts on her blue sweatshirt with a black jacket and a black skirt.  
  
Ari puts a brown sweatshirt and a black jacket and a pair of jeans.  
  
It's not 8:47 yet and Doug rings Tom's doorbell. Tom comes out and they go to the HALL High school in Doug's car.  
  
Ari arrives at Judy's place. They leave together to go to the same Hight school but not at the same time as Tom and Doug, since it would probably not seem normal.  
  
Tom and Doug arrive at the High school and and park the car on the parking reserved for people from the school. "It doesn't look so bad" thinks Tom. They come out of the car and walk till the entrance.  
  
It's 9:03 and they already missed the first lesson. Students are running in the halls to go to their second class. The first course is at 8 and the school day ends at 3:30.  
Tom and Doug go to the office to say they've arrived and the secretary tells them they're late for their first day.

- We know but we're the McQuaids brothers, Tom says smiling, we never arrive on time.  
- You'd better stop this soon, says the woman. This is a respectable school, without problems and we expect our students to be on time in class. You should go to class . now.  
  
Tom and Doug walk to the class where they're expected.  
  
- A school without problems, says Tom. Let me laugh !  
- Yeah, that's why we're sent here, says Doug, to keep the troubles away from teachers.  
- We're the ones sent to class again... complains Tom.  
- Stop complaining Tommy, we'll have fun you'll see.  
- I hope so, he answers.  
  
9:15. They arrive at the door and Tom takes a deep breath before knocking on it.  
The teacher opens the door and is surprised the see the clothes on the new students.  
  
- I guess you're the McQuaids !  
- Yeah, that's right, says Doug.  
- Hello, I'm the teacher, Mr Bindock.  
  
Hearing that name makes Tom and Doug want to laugh. Being officers they can't but being the McQuaids they can and they have a smile on their faces.  
  
- Class say 'Hello' to your new friends. the teacher says.  
- Hi. Hello the students say.  
  
The teacher looks at Tom and Doug's files and notices how bad they are. He makes some grimaces and everybody can see them.  
  
- Well, I hope you'll make improvements and make efforts ! the teacher says.  
- We'll do our best Mr Bindock, says Doug still smiling at the teacher's name.  
- We'll see, says Bindock. Take a seat.  
  
There's some empty seats in the class. Those are for one person only, the class is divided in three rows. There's about 20 students in this class. Tom goes to the middle of the classroom and some girl signals to him pointing to an empty seat next to her.  
Doug takes a seat at the end of the classroom.  
They can see there's some bad boys in the class. That's a good thing cause the McQuaids don't love to stay calm. They have to join those guys.  
They fake falling asleep in class to force the teacher to stop his cours for a moment and yell at them.  
Some bad boys don't hesitate to throw projectiles on the teacher when he's writing on the black board.  
There's also students talking to each other, about their next party, the way to make money quickly.  
Behind him, Doug hears 2 guys talking about having drugs. He listens to them carefully and then decides to join the conversation.  
  
- Hi guys, I'm interested in what you're talking about, he says.  
- It's private man, the 2 guys answer.  
- Ok Ok, don't get mad, we're all looking to have fun, Doug says.  
- What the hell do you want ? asks one of the guys.  
- Relax man, I'm searching for the same thing you are. Do you know where we can find some ?  
- Maybe. Well, we can meet after this class if you want.  
- Agreed ! says Doug.  
  
Doug gives Tom a look saying 'I'm on a case'.  
  
Tom and Doug have been friends since they began working together 3 years ago. They're used to being together in missions and they understand each other better than anybody else. With just one look they know what the other is trying to say. They sometimes annoy each other but just for fun.  
  
This class seems to go by slowly, normally it's a 2 hour-long class  
  
It's not even 11 yet and the bell finally rings !  
Tom and Doug are the last to leave the class. The others rushed to the door as if there was something very important in the halls. Strangely nobody's ever in a rush to enter the class but when it's time to get out of it everyone's like running !  
There are so many people in the halls we could think we are in a big supermarket. Courses will start again at 11:20.

- Tom, Doug says, two guys behind me were talking about getting drugs.  
- Are you sure it was about drugs ? Tom asks.  
- Who do you think I am Tommy ? Of course I'm sure !  
- Ok, and what did you tell them ?  
- That I was interested in their conversation and I wanted to buy as well..  
- And so what now ? Tom asks.  
- Don't know cause they told me to get to my own conversation.  
- Maybe we could show them we got money !  
- But then they told me we could meet after the class, adds Doug.  
  
Tom thinks a few moments.  
  
- You got the money ? he asks Doug.  
- Of course, look at all this cash, answers Doug agitating them under Tom's nose.  
- Ok, let's go !  
  
They're walking in the hall towards the men's bathroom cause that's the place were teens usually go to deal. The two officers just need to find where the bathroom is.  
Once they arrive they violently push the door and enter.  
The two teens that spoke to Doug in class are here with some other teens who had to go to the bathroom. The two teens ask everybody to go away except the McQuaids of course.  
  
- Hi I'm Rick, says one of the teens.  
- And I'm Mikey, says the other one.  
- And we're Tom and Doug McQuaids, says Doug.  
  
Rick and Mikey look at the brothers a few moments as if they were trying to find something.  
  
- So you're brothers ! says Mikey.  
- But you don't look like brothers, adds Rick.  
- We don't have the same mother, says Tom.  
- Then I understand ! says Mikey.  
  
Doug makes a sign with his hand saying 'that's life'.  
  
- So you're searching to have fun ? asks Mikey.  
- Oh yeah, says Tom.  
  
…


	4. Caught

**CHAPTER 4 : Caught  
  
**

Mikey and Rick look at each other before threatening Tom and Doug with their guns.  
  
- What the hell are you doing ? Tom asks.  
  
- Get the hell out of here ! Mikey says.  
  
- What ? Doug says. What did we do ? Have we done something wrong ?  
  
- Nothing, Rick answers, you're just cops.  
  
- You think so ? Doug says. Do you really think we have heads like we're cops ? Think about it. Look at Tommy's head do you really think he looks like a cop ?  
  
- Actually, not that much, Mikey says.  
  
- What about Doug, Tom says for revenge, do you really think that fat guy who's my brother could be a cop ? This big fat man isn't even smart enough and…  
  
- Yeah he's too fat, Rick says.  
  
- Thanks Tommy for such a charming description, Doug replies.  
  
- You're welcome Doug, it was free, Tom answers smiling.  
  
…  
  
- Ok, Mikey says, if you're not cops you'll have to prove it.  
  
- How ? Tom asks.  
  
Mikey puts his hand in one of the pockets of his jacket and grabs a small bag full of white powder : cocaine.  
  
Doug and Tom exchange a worried look. They know what's coming next.  
  
- If you're not cops, Mikey says, you'll have to sniff a line of coke !  
  
- Sure, Doug says.  
  
Mikey gives him the small bag and a rolled paper so he can sniff first.  
  
Doug knows he can't do that but if he doesn't his cover would be blown, he'd be screwed and they would know he's a cop. On the other hand if he and Tom don't talk about this to Fuller nobody will know it.  
  
- Well, I'm doing it, Doug says, take a good look !  
  
He sniffs a bit.  
  
- Well done, Rick says, we believe you now. Your turn Tom.  
  
Tom is obliged to sniff as well. He begins to think "I'm not paid to do that !".  
  
He sniffs and he feels pain in his head. It hurts and he knows it must be the same for his friend.  
  
Both of them must seem normal, like they're used to do that. They must be credible.  
  
- Can we talk seriously now and make a deal ? Tom asks.  
  
- Sure, Rick answers. What kind of dope are you searching for ?  
  
- What do you have ? Doug asks.  
  
- Coke, ecstasy, hero, LSD, Mikey says.  
  
- Wow, great, Tom says giving Doug the "we're getting somewhere" look.  
  
- So what do you want ? Mikey asks.  
  
Tom begins to feel the effects of the drugs. He prefers not to speak not to say something stupid. Doug sees how bad Tom is and decides to speak instead of him. Doug begins to open his mouth when Mikey begins to speak.  
  
- It's good, huh ?  
  
- Marvelous, Doug says with difficulty.  
  
- Listen up guys. We'll meet at the end of the day when you're down on earth again, ok ? Mikey asks.  
  
- Okay, Tom says.  
  
Tom has a weird feeling, he feels like everybody's looking at him. But everyone's in such a rush in the hallway that nobody's looking at the McQuaids. People are almost walking over each other to get to the next class.  
  
Doug and Tom prefer to leave school for the day and rest at home 'till the drug comes out of their system.  
  
- You're coming Tommy, Doug says. We could go back to my place. I think it's better, don't you think so ?  
  
- Yep.  
  
Doug, who's feeling better than Tom, drives home.  
  
- Tom, you're ok ? Doug asks.  
  
- Shit, fuck that's powerful man.  
  
- Yeah I know.  
  
- How can young people love getting high with that stuff. That's not funny. There's nothing funny about that. You just feel weird and that's it, Tom says.  
  
- I know. Teens love to feel weird and with this shit they feel better.  
  
It's hard for both to speak.  
  
They now arrive at Doug's place. Doug gets out of the car and helps Tom walk to the door.  
They enter and he sits Tom down on the sofa.  
  
- Douggie, Fuller doesn't have to know about this, right ? Cause he'll kill us.  
  
- Don't worry about it Tommy. We'll stay here till schools over and we'll sleep until we feel better. None of us will tell Fuller.  
  
- Ok, I agree !  
  
Doug lays down on another sofa and they both take a rest for several hours before being abruptly woken up by someone.  
  
…


	5. No luck

Thanks very much for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to translate my French story. Here's the last one that my pal corrected. I got another one ready but my pal is on vacation so she's not able to correct. I don't know if I can post it cause they might be mistakes but if you guys don't judge me on that I think I'll post Ch 6 just after this one so you'll have 2 new chapters. I also noticed that all the stories are written in the past tense and not mine. I didn't know about that as I always write in the present tense in French. I know that for the other stories.

Thanks for supporting my story !**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 : No luck**

Tom and Doug open their eyes and see Captain Fuller standing behind them, with his arms crossed because he's angry.

- What are you doing here ? Fuller asks angrily seeing that his officers aren't at work.

- Well… Tom says.

- It's 3 and you should be working now. You should be at school !

- Listen Captain, Doug says, we have a lead. We have something. They went back home and so did we.

Fuller sees that the officers aren't acting like usual, they're not normal. The drug's effects half disappeared but not entirely. Fuller steps closer and looks them in the eyes. Their pupils are dilated.

- You took drugs ? he asks but he already knows the answer.

- Listen Captain, Doug says. They threatened us with a gun saying we were cops. We said we weren't but they wanted us to prove it. We had to taste the cocaine. They told us they'd believe us if we sniffed.

- So you did it !? Fuller says.

- We didn't have a choice Captain, Tom says.

- I thought you were both smarter than this.

- We didn't have a choice, Tom repeats.

- Yes you did. You could have said you already took too many drugs for the day or something else, Fuller says.

- Listen, as I just told you, we have something ! They want to see us after school, Doug adds.

- So hurry up, it's already 3. Go put some water on your face.

Tom and Doug go to the bathroom and throw water on their face, to help them wake up a bit more. They feel better now than when they came back from school.

Fuller leaves Doug's place, disappointed by the young officer's attitude. Tom and Doug go to school in Doug's car. They wait for school to be over, sitting out on the car.

They feel good and the drugs' effect has almost completely disappeared.

* * *

sorry for being so long to translate. I promis it won't be too long before the other chapters. I'll add uncorrected Ch 6 after I uploaded this one. Please don't be rude English isn't my mother tongue, French is. 


	6. Back on earth

From this chapterto the end (Ch 15) nothing's corrected. Just so you know I might have made mistakes as Enligh's not my mother tongue.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 : Back on earth**

It's 3 :30 and the bell rings the end of the school day. They see Rick and Mikey coming out of the school and walking towards them.

- Hi guys, Rick and Mikey say.

- Hello, Tom says.

Doug only nods.

- Everything okay ? Mikey asks. Getting high was good ?

- Yep, really good, Tom answers.

Fortunately Tom and Doug didn't sniff too much coke.

- We're going in a pub we're used to go to make deals, Rick proposes.

- Ok, Doug says, we'll be following you.

They go by feet. The pub is called 'Corail'. After walking a few minutes they arrive.

This place isn't really what are Tom and Doug used to. It's a place for prostitutes, junkies…

It's depressing and sad to be in such a place with so many desperate young people who destroy their lives. That's what Tom and Doug think about while entering the place.

They take a table and order beers.

- So how much do you want ? Mikey asks.

- ¼ a kilo of cocaine, Doug answers.

- It'll be $ 1150, Rick says.

- Wow that's a lot of money, Doug says nodding to Tom.

- We agree, Tom says giving Doug the "we gotta conclude this fast" look.

Fuller had given $ 1 000 to his officers for the transactions of this first week. Tom thought it's not a problem to accept to make the deal even if it's more expensive than the money Fuller gave them. "It's better not to discuss about it, it's our first deal" Tom thinks.

- Ok, we bring the coke in this evening if that's okay for you ? Mikey asks.

- Ok, we'll also bring the money this evening, Doug says.

- Seems like we have a deal, Rick adds. We meet again tonight at 10.

- That's okay for us, Tom and Doug answer together.

They drink their beers while taking a look at the people and especially the young people, teens, inside this pub.

Tom looks at a sad girl, certainly in lack of drugs, a prostitute who tries to attract men from the bar to have sex with her.

Rick sees Tom looking at this girl and thinks he wants her so he decides to call her for Tommy.

- Hey Trisha, get your ass over here ! Rick says almost yelling.

The young girl walks towards their table. She doesn't seem to be more than 16-17 years old.

- My friend Tom feels lonely tonight, could you… um make him feel comfortable and…, Rick asks.

The girl doesn't even wait for Rick to end his sentence and sits on Tom's knees. No need to say that every girl would like to be at Trisha's place right now. Tom is a bit embarrassed but tries not to show it.

- You wanna make stuff with me, play with me ? Trisha asks Tom. If you have money we'll do everything you want, everything you've been dreaming about but never asked someone.

Rick and Mikey move away to have a little private discussion. Tom and Doug go waiting for them outside and Trisha follows them.

- Tell me why you want money ? Tom asks Trisha outside but of course he knows the answer.

- To feel good, she answers.

- Don't you think there are other ways to feel good ? Doug tells her trying to reason her.

- What about you guys ? Why are you here ? She asks. We're all here for the same thing !

- So you have money please ? She asks Tom again.

Tom, who can't refuse to help her, gives her $ 20 so she won't have to prostitute herself tonight.

- Thanks a lot, she answers taking the money. Where do you want us to go ?

- Nowhere. Take the money and go away, Tom says.

- Ok, thanks cutie, Trisha says walking away.

- You're welcome, Tom answers smiling.

Doug's looking at Tom and he sighs.

- Do you think it was the right thing to do ? he asks.

- Look Doug, this girl is so young. I know what she's gonna do with the money but at least she won't have to sell her body for now.

…

She goes away and Rick and Mikey come out of the pub. They go next to the McQuaids.

- So we meet tonight, Rick says.

- Yeah, Doug answers.

Rick and Mikey leave, Tom and Doug do the same.

Tom and Doug come back in the chapel. Fuller's waiting for them. Apparently he wants to see if the officers are back on earth or high again. He's relieved to see them 'normal'. They all talk about the deal.

- We have a deal Captain and we'll make it tonight, Tom says.

- Good, Fuller says. For how much did you ask ?

- ¼ a kilo of cocaine, Doug answers enthusiastically. But our dear Tommy didn't try to have a better price and didn't want to discuss about it so we'll have to pay the $ 1 150 Rick and Mikey asked for the dope.

- I thought it was better not to discuss for the first deal and…, Tom says trying to excuse himself.

- You were absolutely right Tom, Fuller says nodding to Tom.

Tom and Doug look at Fuller thinking he's joking and making fun of them because he's angry at them. But he's not. He's really serious and says he's not angry at all and they, well Tom, did the right thing. He says he'll get the $ 150 needed for tonight's deal.

- Alright guys, Fuller says, I'll have the money in a few hours and tomorrow you'll ask them for more dope so they'll have to contact their leader. You'll say it's for a lot of money and you want to see the leader to make the deal directly with him. Of course you'll tell Rick and Mikey they'll have money for calling the leader.

- Got it, Tom says with a smile on his lips.

- Well, now get a rest to be ready for tonight, you need it. And I don't want what happened today to happen again. Never again ! Understood ?

- Sure Captain, Tom and Doug answer at the same time.

- We're trying to save those kids from drugs and dealers and that's not to get you in. We're trying to save their lives and help them not to destroy themselves more than they already did and you don't have to act like them. I know it was a mistake but I don't want that to happen again. Never forget that kids are dead from this drug which was maybe coming from the same dealer who gives Rick and Mikey the dope.

- Yes Captain, we know, Doug says to end the conversation that's been embarrassing him and Tom since Fuller began talking about this.

- How is it going for Harry and Judy ? Doug asks.

- Are they getting somewhere ? Do they have a clue ? Tom asks.

- No, Fuller says sighing. Don't know how but they got caught almost as soon as they got there. As if it was written 'cops' on their heads. So everything's on your shoulders now.

- Great, Tom says.

- We can't screw it Tommy ! Doug adds.

- Yes you said it, Fuller says. You can't make mistakes.

- You coming Doug, let's go, Tom says.

- I'm coming, he replies.

…


	7. Autopsy rapport

**CHAPTER 7 : Autopsy rapport**

There's a phone call in the chapel. Fuller picks up. It's the legal examiner who has the autopsy rapport. Tom and Doug begin walking to leave when Fuller, on the phone, calls them back. Fuller whispers to them it's the legal examiner with the autopsy rapport of the young girl. Fuller only says several "mmhmm mmhmm" and thanks the doctor for calling. Tom and Doug look at him impatient to know what he did tell him.

- It was the legal examiner who called to tell me about the autopsy made on the dead girl found near the high school HALL.

- So what is it ? Tom asks.

- Heroine OD like we thought. Regarding the autopsy the doctor told me she was using since several months. She was addicted.

- That's sad, Doug says, such a young girl…

- Yeah, Tom replies, young are attracted by this shit and we see the results ! Drug is such a bad thing ! We should kill the man who invented it.

- That's why you'd better stop this traffic as soon as you can, Fuller says.

…

- Go back home and have some sleep, Fuller says. Go check here tonight as I'll have the drugs and we could analyze it to see if this is the same one who killed that girl.

- Ok, Doug says.

Tom nods and makes a small smile saying "ok".

Tom is a real cutie and the girls know that. He's even more charming when smiling. When he gives you a look you feel really good and beautiful. His eyes enter yours, they say something. Tom's got everything nice physically and mentally. Everything's perfect on Tom Hanson, as good in the inside than in the outside. He's got everything a girl's dreaming about. There's not a lot of guys like him on earth !

…


	8. oversight

Thanks very much Tree. I almost translated my entire story. I'm glad you like it, thanks !**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 : oversight**

It's 5 :42 p.m. Tom and Doug go back to their place for a nap.

Tom takes a shower at around 8:30 p.m. Then he gets changed into a new sweat and jeans with holes everywhere. He doesn't forget his neckerchief and earrings. It's the way he always dresses when he and Doug do the McQuaids brothers for a mission.

He gives Doug a phone call to remind him not to forget to take the money with him. Once again Doug will be the one coming to Tom's place so they could go meet the others together.

9:30. Someone knocks on the door. Tom opens and sees Doug, right on time, for once.

- Let me take my jacket, Tom says, and I'm ready.

- Okay.

- You didn't forget the money, huh ? Tom asks his friend.

- Who do you think I am Tommy ?. Sure I got the money.

Doug puts his hands on his pockets but can't find the money. He's sure he put it in one of the pockets of his jacket.

- Oh oh, Doug says.

- What ? Tom asks.

- I think the little mouse came in and took the money, Doug says.

- It ain't funny Doug. It's not the time for jokes right now. Come over here !

- What you want to search ? Doug asks amused by the situation and Tom's face at the moment.

- Really funny, Tom replies. Well I don't see another option then go back to your place and see where you forget the money.

- I did not… Well okay let's go, he says smiling.

- This isn't funny you know. Stop smiling like an idiot.

- You're too serious Tom.

- You're not at all. You're never serious.

- I think you're enough for both of us.

Doug thinks Tom takes everything too seriously and Tom thinks Doug's forgetful, oversight and never serious. But they're best friends.

They take Doug's car and Doug drives till his apartment.

- Hurry up or we're gonna be late, Tom complains.

- Relax Tommy we're the McQuaids brothers. We're never late. We go wherever we want whenever we want. There's no time for us so be cool, Doug replies.

- Yeah maybe but this is for a deal and we can't be 1 hour late for a deal. Can you understand that ? Tom doesn't like Doug's reaction.

- Hey relax dude, we'll be 10 minutes late, that's it. Is it still because of the drugs effects that make you overreacting like that ? Doug asks making fun of his bud.

- Really funny Doug.

Tom gives him the "be more concentrate" look. He doesn't like when Doug makes fun of him.

They walk till Doug's door. Doug's calm but Tom's not at all.

Once they're inside Doug digs in his other jacket left on the sofa. The money's in one of the pockets.

- I put the money in this jacket and I put another one before leaving, stupid huh ? Doug says.

- You said it Douggi, Tom says unsurprised.

Doug takes the money from his other jacket and shakes it under Tom's nose.

- You saw all those nice billets ? I got them now.

- Stop making fun of me, you're the stupid one responsible for this, not me, Tom says. Put the money in the good jacket and shut up. We have no time to waste, let's go.

- Okay. You're not funny you know, Doug says.

- I know thanks. You're way too funny, Tom answers.

They take Doug's car again and drive towards the 'Corail' where they're supposed to meet Ricky and Mikey for their first transaction.

…


	9. First transaction

**CHAPTER 9: First transaction**

It's 10 :08 p.m and the McQuaids enter the pub. Rick and Mikey are already there, sitting at a table and making signs for them to come. Tom and Doug take a seat and order a beer.

Tom would have apologized for being late but being a McQuaids brother he preferred not to say anything.

- You got the dope ? Doug asks.

- Sure, you got the money ? Mikey asks.

- Of course, Doug says showing his pocket.

They discreetly exchange the money against the dope under the table so nobody can see what they're doing.

- You don't count ? Tom asks.

- No, we trust you. If everything's not in there the boss will kill you, Mikey says serious.

Tom's smile leaves as he takes a sip. Doug doesn't smile either.

- You don't try the dope to see if it's okay ? Rick asks.

- No, Doug answers looking at Tom trying to hide a smile. We have enough for now. We sniffed a line before coming.

- Okay I see, Mikey says smiling at them.

- If it's not as good as the one we had earlier I promise you'll hear from us in a bad way, Doug says seriously.

- Okay we all agree then, Mikey says.

- No problem. We're all okay !

Tom sees Trisha's still there. She has bruises and scars on her face. "She's been beaten" Tom thinks. He can't really see her face cause this place's dark and she's not really close to him. She's still trying to attract guys to have money in return and buy drugs. Tom's sad to see her like that. "This girl's only 16" he thinks.

Trisha doesn't see him otherwise she'd be on his knees again as he gave her money without asking anything in return earlier in the day.

Once they have finished their beers, Rick and Mikey leave, Tom and Doug wait a bit before leaving.

- You saw how Trisha looks tonight ? Tom asks Doug.

- Yeah it's sad, Doug answers really sad for her.

- She's been beaten ! We have to do something, Tom says.

- Yes but even after that you can be sure she'll still be living the same way if we can call that living. She'll be acting like nothing happened, Doug says. By the way what can we do ?

- I don't know but I hope we'll find the guy who sells that shit to all these teens and the bastard who beat her, Tom says mad at the situation.

- We'll succeed Tommy, believe me ! I'm sure we can do it.

- Hope you're right !

Trisha succeeds attracting a guy and they both go outside.

Tom and Doug are looking and decide to leave the pub to see what's going on before it's too late.

- Oh no, Tom says. We have to do something now.

- Yep you're right.

They arrived outside near Trisha and the guy.

- Sorry man, Tom says, no luck for you tonight Trisha's with us for the evening.

- But… says the man.

- There are no buts, Doug says to the guy. Go away !

The man lives and Trisha looks angry. She looks at Tom and Doug wondering why they did that.

- Are you crazy or what ? she asks. He was my money for tonight. I won't have my dope right now. Because of you I'll have to wait and find another client. You'd better have drugs to give me now cause everything happened because of you. So give me some now !

- Calm down Trisha… Tom says.

Trisha's so mad and on the nerves she begins to cry, she's on withdrawals, she needs drugs and you can see the pain on her face.

Tom takes her in his arms to try to calm her.

- Don't cry Trisha, everything's gonna be okay, Tom says calmly.

- Oh yeah ? How ? Why did you do that ? Trisha asks between sobs.

She's still crying. Tom keeps talking to her, trying to make her feel better, to reassure her but it's not easy to do.

- You got dope for me ? she asks still crying.

- No Trisha I have nothing, Tom answers.

- Do you at least have money ?

- Trisha, look at me, Tom says forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

- What ? What do you want ? she asks.

He puts his hand on her face, on the bruises she has.

- Who did this to you Trisha ?

- No one, I fell.

- Stop lying, says Doug. Someone beat you.

- No, it's not true, she says even if she knows they don't believe her cause it's not true.

Then Tom sets off her sleeves to see the marks.

- What the hell are you doing ? she asks.

- Is this how you want to live your life Trisha ? Tom asks her.

- So what ? I got the right to live my life the way I want to. Plus you and your friend are also here for drugs so you'd better look at yourselves before judging others.

They can't say they don't do drugs cause it'd blow their covers.

- It's different for us, Tom says showing his arms.

- How is it different, you're both like me.

- No look at my arms, we're not like you. We only take drugs once in a while, that's it. We're not addicted like you and our lives don't depend on that. You see the difference now ? Tom asks.

Tom would like to reason her but she doesn't want to hear anything. She's hurting. The pain is horrible for her.

- So do you get money or what ? And you ? she asks looking from Tom to Doug.

- What kind of life do you think you can have by getting high all the time ? Tom asks. Are you gonna be a prostitute forever ? You'll get beat again and again. Is that what you want ?

Trisha begins to cry again cause she knows he's right. Tom takes her in his arms again, holding her tight. He caresses her hair and keeps talking to her to try to reassure her. He tries to make her forget the way she feels, the pain…

Doug's looking at the scene. He was first amused by the situation but now he'd like to help this girl as much as Tom would. They want to protect this girl. They don't want to find her dead body one day after an overdose or beaten to death.

"She seems to like to be in Tom's arms" Doug thinks.

Sure she feels good in his arms, who wouldn't ? He's so sweet and tender, and cute !

Tom holds her tight for a few more minutes before she leaves.

- Trisha, wait a sec… Tom yells.

- Leave me alone ! she answers.

Tom and Doug are sad they couldn't 'save' this girl tonight.

- Don't be too sad Tommy, we'll save her later, I promise.

- If it's not too late… Tom says sadly.

They take Doug's car once again to go to the chapel where Fuller's waiting for them to examine the drugs they got from the deal with the one that killed several teens.

…


	10. First conclusions

**CHAPTER 10 : First conclusions**

Once they arrived at the Chapel they give the drug to Fuller. Another person is in the Chapter to analyze it.

After a few minutes they're sure the one Tom and Doug gave to Fuller is the same one that killed several teens.

- You can be happy nothing happened to you after you took some of it ! Fuller says hands on his hips.

- Yeah, we're lucky guys, Doug says smiling.

Tom is more down to earth and realizes he could have died after taking that drug. Tom looks kind of scared. Doug doesn't seem that scared. For him it was done and there's no need to talk about that now.

- You'd better hurry to bust the big boss before more kids die of these drugs, Fuller says. You absolutely have to get to see him tomorrow evening so we'll bust him with Rick and Mikey.

- Yes we have no time to waste, Tom says. This drug is bought by lots of young people everyday and there's more death each time.

- Thinking about Trisha ? Doug asks his bud.

- Who's Trisha ? Fuller asks.

- Oh, a girl Hanson's trying to save, Doug answers.

- Okay, Fuller says. Go have some sleep before going to class tomorrow. And don't make stupid things again, if you know what I mean.

- Okay Captain, we'll try, Doug says smiling.

Tom only nods. They leave the chapel and Doug gives Tom a lift before going back to his own apartment. They have a nice night and Tom can't help thinking about Trisha. It's not because it's is duty to help others but he really cares for her. She's into big troubles and he knows she won't stay alive for a long time if she doesn't stop all that crap. "We have to help her otherwise she'll die" he thinks.

…


	11. Bad trip

**CHAPTER 11 : Bad trip**

The next morning Tom and Doug went to see Fuller at the Chapel of Jump Street. They speak several minutes before going. Fuller reminds them to hurry with this case. He tells them to ask for a lot of dope to be sure they could meet the big boss.

"Yeah we know Captain", Tom says.

"Time for class now, you'd better go !" Fuller tells his young officers.

The McQuaids arrive late atthe High School and enter their class.

They begin to speak louder so everybody could see them. They have to act like rebels all the time. They have a reputation. They're talking with Rick and Mikey. After making so many noises it annoyed the teacher they're sent to the principal's office with Rick and Mikey. The principal decides to expel them from the school for the day. They're all happy about it as the school isn't really their favorite place.

"So what are we gonna do today ?" Rick asks.

"We could talk business" Doug proposes.

"Okay, so you wanna buy more ?" Rick asks.

"Yes, a lot more" Tom answers.

"What have you done with the 1/4 kilo we gave you yesterday evening ?" Mikey asks suspicious.

"You know we sold it and we kept a bit for ourselves too. Kids love your dope so we sold everything in one night."

"Yes it's a good one. We kept some dope for us but we'd like to have more" Tom adds.

"Ok I understand. It's normal you don't have that much left if you kept some for you and already sold the rest" Rick says.

They walk thinking about a place to go to.

"What about going to the 'Corail'" Tom proposes thinking about Trisha.

Doug looks at Tom cause he knows why he wants to return there. He knows it's not only for business but also to see Trisha and try to save her before it's too late.

Doug doesn't really disapprove Tom's behavior with this girl but they have to be careful not to blow their cover .

"It's okay for me" Rick says.

"Already fan of the place Tom ?" Mikey asks.

Tom thinks fast.

"Yeah we have anything we want there" he answers without thinking too much.

"You're right it's a good choice" Mikey says "you got dope, junkies, sluts… everything a man's dreaming about. It's the paradise when you have money, otherwise you're like them, I mean like the prostitutes always searching to sell their body against money, they get beat… but they keep doing that."

"You know who beats them ?" Tom asks.

"Why do you wanna know ?" Rick asks.

_'Easy man' Doug thinks looking at Tom._

"Just to know, I'd rather not approach that dude" Tom answers.

"Yeah you're right, you'd better not approach him, he's violent" Rick says.

"So who's this guy ?" Doug asks.

"Frank, the prostitutes' mack" Mikey tells them.

"So can we go now ?" Rick asks impatient to make another deal.

They go to the 'Corail' by car. They arrive after a few minutes, Doug parks the car and Tom begins to search after Trisha. He doesn't see her.

They enter the pub and take a seat at the same table they were sitting the previous day. They order beers.

Tom still doesn't see Trisha, he knows she won't spend her entire life in this pub but she must be here most part of the day.

"Where's Trisha ?" Tom asks Rick and Mikey.

Doug gives Tom the "pay attention to what you say" look.

"Why ?" Rick asks.

"I wanted some company tonight" Tom says not to sound suspicious.

"Your matter can be resolved soon. In case you didn't notice there're plenty of girls here" Mikey says.

"Yep but I want Trisha" Tom says.

…

"Sandra, get your ass over here !" Mikey yells.

The girl walks towards the table. Tom doesn't know how to get out of this situation and Doug doesn't know either. Tom wants to see Trisha and not this girl. Doug's just hoping his bud won't do something stupid.

"Where's Trisha ?" Tom and Doug ask together to Sandra.

"Trisha… um she's at the hospital, in the coma, since yesterday evening."

"Oh Yeah?" say the McQuaids surprised by this bad news. They can see Rick and Mikey didn't know about that.

"Yep" Sandra says "she's at the 'The Pity' hospital, she made an overdose and she was beaten again."

Tom seems ready to kill someone hearing what Sandra's saying. The only thing Tom's thinking about right now is to make a deal as fast as possible with Rick and Mikey and then rush to the hospital to see Trisha and make the guilty pay for what he did to her.

Sandra sits near Tom. She finds him more attractive then Doug, of course.

"So can we talk business now ?" Mikey asks.

"Sure we're ready" Doug says. "This time we wanta whole kilo of coke and a whole kilo of hero."

Tom gives Doug the "Don't you think you're going too far ?" look.

"Wow that's a lot !" Rick says surprised.

"Yeah" Tom says looking at Doug wondering why he did that. "But that's what we want."

Rick and Mikey seem to panic a bit cause they know they can't have that by themselves but they have to see the big boss. It's exactly what Tom and Doug wanted.

"If you think your boss can't have that for us" Doug says getting up ready to leave "we'll ask someone else."

"No, wait a sec and sit down" Rick says "sure we can have that."

"For tonight ?" Doug asks.

"No problem, I'm gonna give the boss a call right now" Rick says.

Tom and Doug look at each other with a smile on their lips. They're finally getting somewhere.

"Herman, it's me Rick. They're two guys with me who want one kilo of coke and one kilo of hero for tonight"

"You sure we can trust them ? They're no cops ?" Herman asks.

"Yes, we tested them" Rick says.

Tom and Doug know what they're talking about by hearing "we tested them".

"Okay" Herman says "I'm coming tonight at 10 with the drugs."

"Okay Herman, we'll be at the 'Corail' okay ?"

"It works for me" Herman answers.

'Great' Tom and Doug think, we succeeded and we'll bust Rick, Mikey and the big boss tonight. Tom also wishes to bust the guy who beats the girls.

"It's okay guys he'll come tonight to give you the stuff in person" Rick says.

"How much will we have to pay ?" Doug asks.

"5 000."

"Wow, it's a lot" Doug says.

"It's okay" Tom says to end the conversation.

Doug looks once again his friend and gives him a bad look. 'Seems like Tom lost his head and turned completely mad' Doug says. But Tom knows what he's doing and he knows he can't change the price.

"We'll meet tonight at 10" Rick says.

"Okay" Tom answers.

"Don't forget the money" Mikey says.

"Sure we're not stupid" Doug says.

At that time Tom looks at Doug and they both want to laugh knowing what happened earlier with the money Doug had forgotten in his apartment.

They leave the pub. Tom tells Doug he'd like to go to the hospital to visit Trisha. Also to ask her who beat her and to bust that guy.

"Okay let's go" Doug says.

…


	12. Coma, culpability…

**CHAPTER 12 : Coma, culpability…**

Tom and Doug drive to "The Pity" hospital to see Trisha. They go to the admittance to ask for her room number.

They arrive in Trisha's room a few minutes later and see all the bruises she has on her face and her arms.

"Oh my God" Tom says to Doug "you saw that ?"

"Yeah it's horrible."

Trisha, in the coma, doesn't move. A nurse enters the room and asks Tom and Doug to wait in the hall while she's examining the girl. They sit on chairs near the door.

"Doug it's my fault" Tom says in a sad voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Tommy ? Of course it's not."

"Yes it is, remember I didn't give her the money… I should have."

"And so what ?" Doug asks.

"She prostitutes herself so she probably did that to have money. I guess she didn't have enough money tonight and Frank beat her" Tom says. "Then whether he gave her too many drugs or she did it herself but she took too much. Look where's she is now because of this shit ! What if she never wakes up ? What if…"

"Eh Tom, even if you'd given her the money she'd injected the drug" Doug says trying to make Tom feel better.

"Yeah but it doesn't necessarily mean she'd had been beaten…" Tom replies putting his head on his knees.

"It would have arrived one day or another" Doug says. "Stop thinking you're responsible for what happened cause you're not."

…

A few moments later, the nurse comes out of the room and goes to talk to Tom and Doug.

"You can go back near her" she begins to wake up.

"Thanks God" Tom and Doug say at the same time.

They enter the room.

"How you feeling Trisha ?" Tom asks relieved to see her eyes opened.

"What do you think ?" she answers. "I'm not high anymore because of them."

"But you were in the coma" Doug says surprised by her answer.

"So what ?" Trisha asks like if being in the coma wasn't a big deal and she doesn't care.

"Who did this to you Trisha ?" Tom asks.

"Nobody, I fell."

"You seem to be really clumsy, huh ?" Doug says knowing she's lying.

"Seems so" she says trying to end this boring conversation.

…

"Was it Frank ?" Tom asks.

Trisha doesn't answer. She'd like to deny the truth but in another hand she'd like to admit it was him so these young men could give him what he deserves for treating her so bad.

"Who told you about him ?" she asks astonished.

"Rick and Mikey" Doug answers.

"So it was him, right ? And he also beat you the other time ?" Tom asks even if he already knows the answer.

"Yeah" Trisha says in a low voice.

Tom and Doug look at each other, thinking about the same thing 'we'd better hurry to bust this man'.

"Tom, could you please take me out of here ?" Trisha asks complaining.

"Why ? You didn't have enough drugs ?" Doug asks.

"What the hell… I'm not even talking to you. Leave me alone ! Get the hell out of here !" She yells at Doug.

Tom gestures Doug to wait for him outside. He obeys. Trisha begins to sob again. She doesn't want to stay in the hospital.

"Tom please I wanna go, I hate this place, help me !" she says half crying.

"You're better here than in the streets, don't you think ?" Tom says looking at her.

Tom comes closer to her, looks right in her eyes, and leans over her touching her face.

"I wanna get out of here and I'm gonna do that !" she says determined to leave. "I don't need your approbation."

She begins to move and open her blankets to get out of her bed. But Tom sits on her bed so she can't get out.

"Move ! Let me go !" she asks yelling and crying at the same time.

"Calm down, they're gonna take care of you here and you'll be safe."

Tom takes her in his arms again but she tries to move away from his touch. He holds her tight and talks to her to try to calm her down. It's harder this time cause she's really in pain, she's hurting and she doesn't want to stay in this place. She's not high anymore, she needs money to buy drugs and get high. She doesn't feel good. She's going through withdrawals. The only thing she wants is to get out of here.

"Tom I wanna get out, you hear me !" She yells again.

"You'll be better here" Tom says calmly.

"No it's not true, you're wrong ! You can't force me to stay anyway !"

Tom holds her tighter as if he was hugging her. She begins to cool off. Tom could think his arms do miracles but it's mainly the way he can speak to make the girls feel better. He knows how to talk to them. He's really gifted for that. More gifted than Doug.

Now that Trisha's calmer he puts her back in the bed, puts the blankets on her, give her a kiss on her foreheadand tells her to try to sleep.

"You'll come back to see me ?" she asks.

"I promise. You have to sleep now."

Tom comes out of the room and goes near Doug. He asks a nurse to give a sedative to Trisha after explaining she's agitated and could try to escape. The nurse enters the room while Tom and Doug leave the hospital.

…


	13. Bust

**CHAPTER 13 : bust**

Tom and Doug are out of the hospital. They hoped in Doug's car and begin to search for Frank. They ask several prostitutes but girls are too scared to speak. They pretend not to know him. Thus, they take the car again and keep searching.

Tom sees another girl who looks a bit like Trisha, a prostitute, alone in a corner. Tom gets out of the car to come closer to her. Doug follows him.

"Hey ! You know Frank ?" Tom asks her.

The young girl is visibly high and doesn't even pay attention to what he says. She barely notices there're two people in front of her.

"You hear me ?" Tom asks almost yelling.

Doug forces the girl to look at them. She's now looking at them but her gaze isn't really there, it's empty. As if her state wasn't bad enough she's smoking grass !

"Huh ? What ?" the girl finally asks.

"You know Frank ?" Tom asks again.

"No" she answers. "Who the hell are you ? Cops ?"

Of course they won't say yes.

"No" Tom lies"but we're searching for Frank."

"Don't know him."

"And I'm sure you do !" Doug says sarcastic.

Tom thinks a moment for a better way to ask the question in order to have a satisfying answer.

"Listen to me, you know Trisha ? She's at the hospital. She was in the coma and she woke up a few hours ago. Frank beat her again and"… Tom explains before being interrupted by the girl.

"Oh my God" she says "Trisha's my friend."

"So help us to find Frank. Tell us where he is" Tom asks.

"Okay, he's in that building" she says pointing at a building in front of them "at the 3rd floor. He's dangerous."

"Alright, thanks" Tom says smiling at the girl.

Before leaving, Doug takes the marijuana from the girl's hands and throws it on the ground before putting his foot on it.

"It's not good for you !" he says.

"Hey you crazy !" she yells.

Tom and Doug walk towards the building in front of them. They knock on the door. They knew they'd have to find a lie to enter so they pretend to be big clients. Two young men who want to have fun. Once they're inside they make sure who Frank is and they bust him.

"So you like to beat the girls, uh ?" Tom says looking at him in disgust.

"You'll have fun in jail" Doug says, "you could throw your nasty hands on the walls !"

Tom and Doug are proud of them. They bring the guy to the Chapel and tell Fuller about the situation.

"Good job" Fuller congratulates his officers.

Tom and Doug explain how it's going to be tonight, about the meeting and the deal. Fuller tells them he'll have officers ready to bust Rick, Mikey and their boss. He gives the big boss a phone call to ask for the money needed for the transaction. Money he will get back at the end. It won't get lost.

Tom and Doug go home to get ready for tonight.

…


	14. Final deal

**CHAPTER 14 : Final Deal**

It's now time to go to the 'Corail' and Tom and Doug are ready. They enter the 'Corail' and sit at their usual table where Rick, Mikey and Herman the big boss are already waiting for them.

They begin chatting while drinking a beer. They make the transaction, the exchange, always under the table so nobody can see.

Herman counts the money to see if everything's in there and it is. Tom and Doug look at the 2 big bags of drug.

"So" Herman says, "can we know why you needed so much dope ? Hope you're not trying to cheat on us and sell it in here ? So what is it for ?"

"Who gives a fuck ?" Tom says not realizing what he just said as he's thinking about Trisha.

"Hey who do you think you are, kid ?" Herman says angrily. "Don't fuck with me if you know what's good for you !"

"We not gonna cheat and sell it here" Doug says calmly hitting Tom in the elbow with the 'Tom to earth !' look. "Don't worry it's for another reason."

Tom and Doug show their badges. Rick, Mikey and the boss can't believe they've been swindled.

"I thought you told me they passed the fucking test !" Herman yells on his guys.

"I swear they did" Rick says, "I don't understand."

The three of them get up ready to run away when Fuller enters with other officers. They catch the three dealers and handcuff them.

"You have the right to remain silent; everything you say will be used against you in court. If you can't afford a lawyer the court will provide one for you…" (_author note :_ sorry guys I don't know how you say the rights in English)

They take the guys to the Chapel before taking them to jail before the judgment in court…

"Good job" Fuller congratulates Tom and Doug.

"Yeah, thanks" Tom and Doug answer smiling.

Tom and Doug think about coming back home. They're both tired. Before going home Tom asks Doug to give him a lift to the hospital to see Trisha.

"Okay let's go" Doug agrees.

…

* * *

Only one chapter left. 


End file.
